Love, Brutality, and the Transformers
by CartmanTuttle
Summary: After months of Close combat, both the Autobots and Decepticons take a small break. But, for Grindor, it's a path that leads to Love, Medical Problems, and the breaking of a Treaty. ROTF/Movieverse


I do not own the Transformers! All the credit goes to Hasbro for making the characters! I just use them for my stories.

* * *

It was a cold, dark, winter morning. Trees were slightly swaying in the breeze, squirrels were running, water could be heard in the distance. It was almost quiet. Then, a helicopter noise started up. A CH-53 Super Stallion lifted off the ground, and started flying south-east. Inside, there was a pilot that showed no emotion, no expression on his face. A flicker of blue energy flashed across him for a split second. It was a hologram. No one was driving…

"Where can he possibly be that's more important than my authority?" Megatron asked as he was pacing back and forth across his throne room. "Maybe the Autobots got him." Starscream suggested. "No. Grindor is too tough to get crushed by measly Autobot hands." Megatron retorted. "There's always the chance that he's trying to be stealthy about his return, so that he doesn't get found, and captured." Sideways said, trying to get on Megatron's good side. "Hmmm, that seems like a good explanation. Grindor may be a brute, but he's not stupid. Not completely, anyway. He knows that a stealthy approach would get him here without too much attention being drawn. Good thinking, Sideways." "Thank you, Lord Megatron." Sideways said, bowing. Then, the sound of moving parts was heard, and then the base rumbled for a second. "What was that?" Long Haul asked, readying his weapons. "Starscream, go investigate." Megatron said. "But, why me?" Starscream asked. "Because you are the most expendable here." Megatron replied. "Fine." Starscream sighed, walking out to the entrance. Then, Starscream and Grindor both walked back. Grindor, forgetting his size, hit his head on the top of the door frame. He then batted at it, and it shattered. Megatron just shook his head.

"So, what news do you have to report, Grindor?" Megatron asked, eager to learn the update about the Autobots. "They've been getting bolder. They think they can win because they beat Ravage." "Foolish Autobots. They should know better." Megatron said, disgusted. "So, what's our next move, my lord?" Starscream asked. "I think it's time to make the Autobots crawl back into their holes." Megatron replied. "Sideways, get a communication link with Soundwave. Tell him to bring 2 High-ranking Decepticons here ASAP." Megatron commanded. "On it." Sideways replied, rushing to the controls. "You have an Idea?" Long Haul asked, wondering what was brewing inside Megatron's twisted mind. "Oh, just a little Psychological Warfare, and maybe some Brutal as well." Megatron responded, cackling like the madman he was.

At the Autobot Base, things weren't so good. Ironhide was getting repairs from an evil trick Bumblebee pulled. "Once I'm out of here, Bumblebee will get his spark ripped out through his aft!" Ironhide bellowed, extremely angry. "Calm down, Ironhide. You don't want to burst your stitches." Ratchet said, grabbing hold of Ironhide. Optimus walked in. "How's he doing?" Optimus asked. "Assuming he'll calm down, and let me finish? 3 hours. If he stays like this, though, around 10." Ratchet said, giving a glare to Ironhide. "Well, then, Ironhide, I suggest you start putting a lid on that temper of yours until you're out of here." Optimus said. "What about Bumblebee?" Ironhide asked, wanting to know what kind of Torture Bumblebee would go through. "He says he's sorry, but I know he's lying just to stop from getting a severe consequence. But he won't. I'm gonna start sending him first into battle, and allow us to stay behind, and watch." Optimus said. A smile came across Ironhide's face in a flash. "Good. I haven't seen a good show in a long time!" Everybody laughed. "Yeah! He can't really fight! All he does is try to look good, when all he's doing is making himself look like the Slaghead he is!" Ratchet commented. The laughter filled the base, as the Autobots finally had something to smile about after months of Mortal Combat.

* * *

Expect Chapter 2 Sometime, if I actually get off my lazy butt, and write it!


End file.
